Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace
by WritingILiveitILoveIt
Summary: Title says it all. Shock Barrel Sharrel. A Sharrel Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Rain splattered across the stone steps of Town Square. One of our favorite trick or treaters is on a date. Shock laughed as the rain collided with her silky, black hair. Her favorite witch hat rested upon her head. She wore a strapless, dark lavender dress. Black leather boots shielded her black and white long socks. A tall and handsome young man followed her. He let her take the lead. Something was different. Shock. This trick or treater has matured. Her green skin had grown paler. She had grown taller yet still shorter than her cohorts. Her nose had shortened. Though, she had matured, she was still a kid at heart. The young man was alittle taller than her. His hair was spikey and black. It was short and moist. He wore an official jock jacket and black jeans. The man seemed alittle too old to be in High-School. So did Shock. The thing is... They just became official graduates. Two days ago. "Can you believe it, Lloyd?" Shock asked.

"It's like a nightmare!" He exclaimed with a smile from ear to ear.

"I know!"

The rain slid off their bodies. Shock stomped into the puddles with loud laughter. He grasped her hand. "Shock, we have gone trick or treating for years now. But this time..." Lloyd whispered over the hard rain. "I don't want to go with you."

"What?" She gasped softly.

"I want to go with my wife."

Lloyd kneeled on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"MARRY ME, SHOCK!" He pleaded. "We're both crazy kids in this messed up world. If we have troubles, we'll be the couple to go through them together!"

The trick or treater thought about it. One word said it all.

"YES!" She exclaimed. They hugged and exchanged a pop-kiss. Lloyd hugged his soon-to-be wife tight. He bared a mischievious grin.

-Fast Forward-

Shock ran home with an unstopable smile. She burst through the door. "Guys! Guys! Guess what!" Shock exclaimed.

"Shhhh! Lock is teaching me math." Barrel said. Lock had a giant chalkboard glued on the wall.

"Since when do we have a chalkboard in the living room?" She asked.

"Shockie, dearie. Can you please shut the fuck up?" Lock insisted with his best england accent, trying to be polite as he could be.

"But, of course, Lord Barrel." Shock replied, playing along and picking the ends of her dress up as she bowed. Even though Lock said that rude insult, Shock only listed Barrel as a lord to anger her frenemy. She sat on the couch next to "Lord Barrel." Barrel placed his arm around her and adjusted himself. Shock stared at Lock as he tried to solve an equation. Two plus two. "Lock, it's obvious. The answer is -" Shock wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"Ah, ah, ah. I got it. I got it." He uttered. The devilish nineteen year-old boy rubbed his chin. The beautiful witch turned to Barrel.

"How long is he gonna take?" She sighed.

"I don't know. We started on August. What day is it?" The handsome ghoul answered.

"WHAT! IT'S DECEMBER!" Shock cried.

"Dammit, Shock! I lost the answer! God!" Lock snapped. Her eyebrows furried into an dead look. She got up and ripped the chalk out of his hand. Shock simply wrote four at the end of the equation.

"Who is the genius to solve my equation?" Lock gasped.

"Next time, try counting with your fingers, you idiot." She sighed, throwing the chalk to his cranium.

"Woah, someone had a big bowl of Bitch Cereal today." He grumbled.

"Whatever. You aren't gonna be bring me down today." Shock smiled.

"Why is that, Lady Shock?" Barrel asked with an england accent.

"Why spoil the surprise, Lord Barrel? I shall exchanged the secret of my ways during dinner."

"Dinner?" The young men asked in unision.

"Who's hungry! Snake and Spider stew, anyone?" Shock exclaimed.

"YES!" They yelled.

"Alright, boys. Invite Jack and Sally over." She insisted.

"Why?" Barrel asked.

"You'll see."

Shock trudged into the kitchen. About fifteen minutes, Shock invited her cohorts and friends into the kitchen. They all sat down and slurped the stew down. First, Barrel took a big,

"SSSSSSLLLLP!" He slurped. He then released a big sigh after that big slurp.

"SSSSSSLLLLP!" Lock slurped, copying Barrel's procedure. They giggled and looked at Shock.

"SSSSSSLLLLP!" She, too, copied their procedure. They all giggled. Jack and Sally ate like civilized beings.

"So, guys...I have great news!" Shock exclaimed, trying to hold back her cheers and yelps of excitement.

"Proceed." Lock insisted. The boys grasped their bowls and gulped down their dinners. Jack and Sally lifted up their spoons and slurped quietly.

"LLOYD PROPOSED!" She cheered. The boys spit out the stew.

"WHAT!" They all gasped.

"THAT'S GREAT!" Jack and Sally said in unision.

"I know! It's a nightmare come true!" She exclaimed. She turned to the boys.

"What?" They gasped softly, still not processing her words.

"Why aren't you excited?" Shock asked.

"BECAUSE LLOYD IS A GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK! HE CHEATS ON EVERY GIRL HE DATES." Barrel snapped.

"No, he doesn't! Besides, I'm not dating him. I'M MARRYING HIM! Whether, you like it or not, he's going to be apart of my life and you can't stop it." She grumbled. She finished her stew and tossed it in the sink.

"Thanks for coming, Mr and Mrs. Skelington." Shock smiled.

"No, thank you for the lovely meal, Shock. We'd love to help you with the wedding plans." Jack said.

"Sounds great!" She smirked, giving the boys a smug look. Shock turned back to the couple.

"When do you want it?" He asked.

"Well," She started. She turned back to see the boys ripping a picture of Lloyd that they found in the yearbook.

"Let's start tomorrow! The sooner the better, right?"

Stew burst from her cohorts mouth. A smirk spread upon her face.

"Right! We shall return tomorrow during the evening." Sally said.

"Why the wait? Let's start at dawn." Shock suggested.

"Even better." Jack smiled. They departed from the home. Shock shut the door.

"Goodnight." She said simply. Barrel up to her as she walked upstairs and to her bedroom.

"Shock, wait!" He pleaded.

"I SAID GOODNIGHT!" Shock snapped. She slammed the door in his face.

"Shock, no." He cried softly. Barrel walked to the room next door. Their house was peculiar. Through the door, you would find yourself in a large living room. On the left of that room was a entrance that led into the kitchen. The kitchen had no other entrances but a door that led to the backyard. In the middle of the living room was an entrance that had staircases that led to the second floor. The second floor was just a large hallway. A wall faced the staircases. On that wall was three doors. The middle door was Shock's room and to the right was Barrel's. The last door was Lock's room. At the end of the hallway was one door. Inside was a bathroom. So, you see, reader. The trick or treaters' house was small yet it was perfect to them.


	2. Chapter 2

-Day One-

"Come on in." Shock insisted on the next day as shs opened the door to greet the pumkin royals. They all sat down on the couch. Sally slammed some big boxes on the coffee table.

"Wow, Sally. Hehe, you sure do have alot of boxes here." Shock chuckled nervously.

"Are you kidding! I have been planning this since I married Jack." Sally laughed.

"Millions of years ago?" Shock teased.

"Don't push it." Jack growled. Her eyes widened as he walked to the couch. He dumped the items of that rested in the box out on the table. The boys watched from behind the couch.

"I should call Lloyd." Shock insisted. She grasped the phone, dialed a number, and placed it against her ear.

"Hello?" Her soon-to-be husband answered.

"Hey, Lloyd." Shock greeted.

"Oh, hey babe. I mean, bride. Hehe. See what I did there?"

"Ha, yeah. I saw. Anyways, come to my house. We're planning the wedding."

"Uhhhh, I can't."

"Why not?"

"My...sister. Yeah. My sister is here."

"Then, just take her with you."

"Uhhhh...she can't come because...she's sick."

"Oh, should we cancel the wedding?"

"No, no, no. She's getting better. It's just that...uhhh...she's moving."

"She's moving while she's sick?"

"Yeah. She's getting better and after that, she's moving."

"Come back to bed!" A voice ordered.

"Oh, well. That's her! I'll be there tomorrow, 'kay babe? Go ahead and plan the wedding without me. Your so creative. I'll be in charge of inviting people." Lloyd said.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess. See you tomorrow." Shock sighed. "Bye."

Shock pressed the reject button and set the phone down.

"What happened?" Sally asked.

"He's busy helping his sick sister move." Shock answered.

"He's lying!" Barrel cried, getting up from behind the couch.

"Where'd you come from?" Jack snapped.

"From my mom's vigi -"

"Get him out of here." Sally said. Jack grabbed Barrel by the hair and dragged him into his room. He threw him on the floor.

"Don't you ruin this by telling lies!" Jack yelled. He shut the door and locked it with a key. He shoved the key in his suit. Barrel slammed his fist on the door. He kicked. And yelled. And banged his fist on the door. "I'm not lying!" Barrel cried. It was no use. The door was sound-proof.

-Day Fifteen-

"Okay. We are going to have the wedding in the middle of Town Square." Sally said, marking a check on a paper that rested upon her clipboard.

"What about the dress?" Shock asked.

"Right. Right. I'll just make one." She sighed.

"Cool." Shock smiled.

"What color? White or grey?" Sally asked.

"Dark lavender."

-Day Nineteen-

Barrel rested in his bed, reading his comic book. He would let out a few laughs every now and then. But, nothing could stop his thoughts. He thought of the lovely bride-to-be.

"I've got to stop that wedding!" He snapped. Barrel climbed off his bed and bolted outside. He ran through the forest. Through the tall grass field. As he turned, he spotted Lloyd. With another girl.

"Wha -" He gasped. He crashed into a hard object.

"Ow!" Shock yelped.

"Shock, I'm sorry." Barrel sighed. "It's just that, I saw Lloyd -"

He quickly rose and looked around. No one in sight.

"You better be sorry. You made me drop my flowers. Sally wanted me to bring these to her house." Shock snapped. The witch bended down and picked up her flowers. Barrel stared. Something stirred in his stomach. And pants. She grabbed the last one.

"So," Shock sighed, getting up. "What brings you to these parts, Sheriff Barrel?"

"Look, Shock. I'm not going to lie to you. You can't mar -"

"Wait! Hold that thought! I got you something." Shock exclaimed. She reached in her boot and pulled out a box. She handed the tiny, wrapped present to her cohort. He opened it up. It was a necklace with a charm that looked like a small skeleton head. It was filled with red goo.

"It's monster blood. Don't drop it!" Shock warned.

"Cool! I've been looking for these since I was seven!" Barrel exclaimed.

"Yeah! You never shut up about it so I wanted to give you this one." She teased.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Good times."

"Hehe, don't drop it. It's poisonous." She chuckled nervously with a smile that never left her face.

"Hehe."

"So, what did you want?"

"Shock. When we were little, I didn't mean to disobey you. I would've follow your advice. I would've followed your advice to the end of the earth because I love you-"

Shock cocked an eyebrow.

"because I love your advice!"

"Okaaaaay. So, what?"

"Shock, you can't marry Lloyd!"

"Ugh! Are you still with this?"

"Yes! You can't -"

"Barrel, stop being so selfish!"

"Shock, I'm not! I care about you."

"Yeah, right! What are you trying to say!"

"I'm trying to say...I'M A PLUMMER!"

"What?"

"AND YOU'RE A PRINCESS! And Lloyd is a monkey!"

"What!"

"Ugh! It's like a big video game. The plummer is trying to get to the princess but the monkey keeps stopping me. And he's only wearing a tan-top. No pants!"

"I'm gonna go!"

Shock bolted away.

-Day Twenty Four-

Lock bended down and picked up a soda. He slurped it down but when he turned,

"Hey, Lock!" Lloyd greeted. Lock choked on his soda but then gulped the acid down.

"Don't do that, man!" He grumbled.

"I just thought we could hang out."

"Just because Shock is gonna marry you, doesn't mean we're friends."

"Aw, that's too bad. 'Cause I was thinking..."

"Oh, wow! By yourself?" Barrel gasped.

"Oh, haha." Lloyd growled sarcastically. They all took at seat at the table.

"Lock, would you like to be my best man?" Lloyd asked.

"Why would I?"

"You get to ride in a limo with all the bridemaids."

"I'm in!"

"Sounds great."

Lock got up and marched into his room, leaving the enemies to exchange dead looks.

"I can't take it! Shock shouldn't marry you! She should marry me -" Barrel stopped.

"meat. Meat! Eating? Clams? Meat-eating clams!" He added at the last second.

"Oh, I see! It's obvious that you have a thing for my wife!"

"She's not your wife!"

"Oh, really?" Lloyd grinned. He pulled out his Iphone, tapped the screen two times and showed it to Barrel.

"Well, why don't we..." He chuckled. "Make it official!"

The screen read, "Shock. Speed dial. Connected."

"Hello?" She answered.

"No, don't!" Barrel pleaded.

"Huh? Huh? What're you gonna do about it?" Lloyd teased.

"YAH!" He yelled, slapping the phone out of his hand. The Iphone broke into pieces as it hit the ground. "My phone!" Lloyd cried.

"Uhhh, I'll buy you a new one!"

"No!"

Lloyd gasped the collar of Barrel's leather jacket and slammed his against the wall. Barrel's legs dangled.

**AN: This was my cousin's account. She gave up. Tsk, Shame. Anyways, I wrote this whole story! By myself. Well, so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

-Same Day of Barrel and Lloyd's Encounter-

-Day Twenty Four-

_Lloyd gasped the collar of Barrel's leather jacket and slammed his against the wall. Barrel's legs dangled. _

"Don't you dare come to the wedding! You're un-invited!" Lloyd snapped. "Or you'll be sorry!"

"What are you doing to my friend!" A voice snapped. The boys turned to see Shock. Hands on her hips and eyebrows that furried into an angry stare.

"Just...playing freeze tag." Lloyd lied, setting Barrel down.

"Oh, sweet. Makes me happy to see my two boys getting along." She smiled. "So, babe. I was thinking we could have the wedding near Halloween. So, we can go trick-or-treating afterwards."

"Why the wait? Let's have it on Christmas Eve."

"NO!" Barrel choked out. A smirk spread upon Lloyd's face. He placed his arm around Shock.

"What is it, Barrel? It's not about the wedding, is it? You wouldn't want to UPSET Shock." He growled.

"I mean, no...way! As in, 'no way, I'm so excited!" Barrel lied.

"Cool. Well, if Barrel's okay with it, I guess I am, too!" Shock exclaimed. She walked away.

"You better not show your face at MY wedding!" Lloyd whispered. "Or else! If you step out of line again...SNAP!"

The groom broke a cinderblock as if it was a pencil. He trudged away. Barrel looked at his feet. He fell back into the couch in exhaustion. The ghoul dug his face into his palms. "Ugh, what am I going to do?" He uttered softly. The young man seemed worried. For Christmas Eve was only days away.

-Day Before The Wedding-

"It's perfect!" Shock exclaimed, looking down at her dress. Sally handed her some pictures of how Town Square would look during the wedding.

"I love it!"

"I hate it!" Barrel yelled, trying to fix his black and white striped tie. It was kinda like a snake.

"Yeah! Why do we have to wear these monkey-suits!" Lock snapped.

"You shall wear these _elegant_ suits for Shock. It's her wedding!" Jack snapped back.

"I'm not going!" Barrel said, ripping off his tie.

"Don't be so dramatic." Lock whispered.

"I'm not!"

"Wha -"

"I wasn't invited!"

"So, what?"

"So, what! The invintation says invite only."

"You can sneak in."

"No, way! Jack and Sally have that place rigged."

"Why do you care, anyways?"

"I care about Shock."

"Ooooh, you like her."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Gosh, someone had a bowl of bitch cereal."

The two boys stopped whispering and looked up at Jack.

"Uhh, do you mind?" Lock snapped. Jack marched away.

"That was weird." Barrel said. "Anyways, where were we?"

"Uhh, I asked, why do you care?" Lock answered.

"Okay. Then, I said, I care about Shock."

"To which I replied, Ooooh, you like her."

"I answered, shut the fuck up!"

"Gosh, someone had a big bowl of bitch cereal."

"Okay, that was it. So yeah. What was I gonna do next? What was it? What was it? Oh, yeah!"

Barrel slapped Lock.

"My cheek! I'm going to tell Jack!" He snapped. He ran out the store. Barrel sat down and tried to pry off some shoes. He released a big sigh of exhaustion.

"Need some help with that, stranger?" A voice asked. The ghoul looked up to the bride. That phrase brought back memories.

_-Childhood-_

_Barrel was short and stubby. Kinda chubby. His Halloween costume was worn out. His favorite video game rested on the top shelf of a store. He jumped and jumped. Yet, he could never reach. Shock and Lock walked in. Shock was drinking some juice. Barrel jumped and jumped. Shock was too embarrassed to mention his name. _

_"Need some help with that, stranger?" Shock asked. _

_"Yeah, lady." Barrel answered, playing along with her. She slammed her fist on the wall and the video game fell into her hands. She handed it to her cohort._

_-Middle School-_

_Barrel and Lock layed on the floor, doing homework. Barrel was thinner yet still short. His voice squeeked alot because of certain phases that a young man goes through during his growing-up expirence. _

_"Let's see. Two over four plus five over six." Barrel uttered._

_"What's two plus two?" Lock asked._

_"That's not the equation."_

_"Yeah, you're right. We'll learn that in High-School."_

_Lock rolled to his side and started to text on his cellphone. _

_"Help me!" Barrel snapped._

_"I will. I'll go get us some snacks!" Lock lied, running upstairs._

_"Yeah, right." He sighed._

_"Need some help with that, stranger?" Shock asked, leaning on the entrance of the kitchen. Barrel looked up from the living room floor. _

_"Yeah, lady." _

_She rolled on to the floor and looked at his homework. Shock touched his hand that held a pencil. Thrills spread into his body._

_-Prom Night-_

_"I can't. Get this. Damn tie. On!" Barrel grunted, tangling his fingers with his tie. He was thin and taller. His voice was deeper. He wore a suit that had bones printed on it. Lock tied his shoes. Shock marched in wearing a short dress with only one strap. The strap had a dark lavender flower on it. Her hair was to the side of her head. It was in a pony-tail that was curly. This time, she didn't have a witch hat. Barrel spotted her in the mirror. He spun around to face her._

_"Woah." He gasped softly. She looked down with a shy smile._

_"Need some help with that, stranger?" Shock asked._

_"Yeah, lady." Barrel smiled. She grabbed his tie and adjusted it perfectly._

"Yeah, lady." He said. Shock grasped his foot and yanked off the shoe.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

Barrel finally looked up to examine his cohort.

"Woah." He gasped softly. She wore a big wedding dress except the color, dark lavender. Shock looked down at her feet, shyly.

"You look...wow."

"I know. I know. Make your jokes." She sighed.

"No, you look...beautiful." Barrel said.

"Aw, thanks, Barrel." Shock whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a tight hug. Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Why so sad?" He asked.

"I'm not. I'm not. I'm happy."

She pushed away and examined his supporting, loving smile.

"Barrel," She smiled. "We're growing up."

"Aren't you happy?" He asked. She gave him another hug and rested her head on his chest.

"I want to go back to the times, where we pranked people. I want to _Kidnap the Sandy Claws_ all over again."

"Hm." He sighed.

"I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb!" She whispered, trying to sound like herself as a child.

"I'm not the dumb one, your no fun." Barrel said softly, doing the same. They both hummed the song.

"I've got something, listen now, this one is real good, you'll see. We'll send a present to his door upon there'll be a note to read, now in the box we'll wait and hide until his curiosity entices him to look inside and then we'll have him, one, two, three." She giggled.

"Ooh, smart words." He laughed. A cat rested on the floor. A black cat. Sally's cat.

"Hey, it's Chester." Barrel exclaimed. He lifted up the fluffy, black kitten.

"Kiss it!"

"Ew, no!" Shock giggled.

"Kiss him!" He teased.

"Why don't you, you goofball! It'll be the closest you'll get." She laughed. She grabbed the kitten and ran her fingertips along the fur of the feline. Shock loved the green, emerald eyes of Chester. It's soft, black fur. It leaped on a shelf and trotted away. "Now, I better go change." Shock sighed.

"Can I help?" Barrel joked.

"Ha! You wish!" She teased.

**AN: Kinda short. It's a short story. Anyways, the next chapter is going to be modeled after one of my favorite songs. You can try to guess what it is but no one knows. I hid it so well. As well as I did when I hid some keys to my brother's car as a prank. Hehe. But, seriously I'm on it. No one can find that song, though. Well, thanks for reading :$D**


	4. Chapter 4

-Wedding Day-

Barrel looked down at his feet. Lock entered his room.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" He asked.

"No." Barrel grumbled, rolling to his side and crossing his arms. He wore a T-shirt and pajama pants that represented his Halloween Costume. Lock wore a black blazer over red button-up shirt and black slacks. A black necktie rested around his neck. He sat on Barrel's bed. "Hey, Barrel. What's this really about?" Lock sighed.

"Why are suddenly so interested in me all of the sudden?" Barrel asked.

"Since the cable went out."

"Pfft."

"I'm just kidding. God. Why are you so serious?"

"Get the hell out. I'm sad enough without your stupid jokes."

"Why so serious?" Lock teased, grinning like the Joker.

"La! La! La! I'm not listening!" Barrel yelled after wrapping a big pillow around his ears.

"Barrel! You better listen to this!" Lock snapped. He grabbed the collar of Barrel's button-up pajama jacket. He slammed him against the wall.

"Shock is going to marry a hot werewolf that is way better than you!"

"Gee, nice pep-talk."

"Shut up! Shock is gonna marry another man and your just gonna let that happen?"

"Uhh, no."

"What?"

"No!"

"I can't hear you!"

"NO!"

"That's what I like to hear!"

He set Barrel down.

"Wait, I can't go like this." Barrel cried.

"You don't have to." Lock smiled. He threw a box on his bed that contained a new suit.

"Thanks, Lock."

"Don't wait! You're time is running out. And they're gonna say speak now."

"So?"

"That's the only chance you have to get change Shock's mind."

Barrel ripped off his clothes and changed into his suit. He bolted out the door.

"I'll drive!" Lock exclaimed.

"No time! We only have fifteen minutes until the ceremony begins." Barrel snapped. The ghoul ran as fast as he could. Through the trees. Over puddles. He ran through the busy streets. Under the moving gate. And into Town Square. Sally had a cup of red punch in her hand. Barrel ran into her before she could have a sip. He arched his back and panted wildly. "Give me see that!" He growled, snatching the cup from her hand. Barrel gulped the juice down his throat.

"Barrel! That wasn't juice." Sally gasped.

"Wha-"

"It was glitter!"

"Oh, thank goodness." Barrel sighed. He looked at his sparkly tongue. Sally giggled while he scraped the glitter off his tongue. "Where's the wedding?" Barrel asked.

"In the Town Meeting Center." She said, pointing to a building. A bell started to ring.

"It's starting!" Everyone exclaimed. They all marched into the building and took their seats. Some girls waited outside. _Bridemaids_, Barrel thought. They were trying to fix Shock's dress. "Stop it. Stop it." She snapped very quickly. Her friends didn't listen. They ran her fingers through her dress. Jack shooed them away. Shock was actually glad to see him.

_-Jack and Shock Moment-_

_It was a couple of days before the wedding. Shock wasn't so excited. Sally did all the planning and she didn't want to break her heart by canceling the celebration. Shock turned to her side on her bed. A picture of her cohorts and their master rested on her nightstand. She grasped the picture's frame. A knock on the door made her sit up and turn to the door. Jack stood their. "Hey there, Shocker!" He greeted._

_"Don't call me that." She said._

_"Of course." Jack sighed. He sat on her bed next to Shock. He examined the image in her hand._

_"What ya got there?" The king asked. They talked but never raised their voice. It was complete soft and normal. _

_"A picture. Whatsit to you?"_

_"Shock, I want to help you. You never had a mother or father."_

_"Oogie was my father. But, you had to take him away."_

_"Shock, he was a bad man."_

_"I'm a bad girl."_

_"Maybe, you don't have to be."_

_"Listen, Jack. You can't change the program."_

_"Shock, just hear me out. You never had a father and I never had a daughter."_

_"I guess so." Shock sighed. She looked at her feet._

_"Sally wanted me to practice the dance with you."_

_"What dance?"_

_"The father-daughter dance. It's tradition going back centuries!"_

_"You mean, something you made up when you were a kid?"_

_"Don't push it."_

_"Hehe. It's been pushed for awhile, Jack."_

_"Not as much." He smiled, helping her up. Jack played a record on Shock's old record player. He placed his hands on her waist and she rested her hands on his shoulders. They moved to the song. "What do you mean?" She asked. _

_"You're really growing up to be a mature, strong woman." He sighed._

_"Really?" Shock gasped softly. _

_"Aw, Shock. You're growing up." Jack tried to hold back his tears but his voice revealed his sadness. _

_"And you're getting older, Jack." Shock whispered, teasingly yet still loving._

_"Hehe, I'll miss those jokes."_

_"I have tons more, you know."_

_"Shock, even though you might be a criminal years later, I'll always think of you as my daughter."_

_Small tears streamed from her eyes._

_"When I was little, I always thought the only way to get what I want is to grow up. But now, I don't want to grow up. I want to go back to being that good for nothing little troublemaker." She sighed._

_"Yeah." He replied. _

_"When I was little, I always thought Oogie would give me away at my wedding. But Jack, can you do it?" Shock whispered._

_"I would be honored."_

Jack greeted Shock with a bow. She placed her hand on his arm and waited. Music started to play and the floated down the ile. Barrel snuck in the building. He spotted Lloyd's friends and snotty family. Shock's bridemaids waited on the left side. Lock and Lloyd waited on the right. Barrel quickly hid behind a curtain. It seems he was un-invited by a handsome groom. Shock floated down the ile as if she was a pageant queen. After gestures were exchanged, the band started to play. _A death march,_ Barrel thought. Jack handed Shock to Lloyd and took a seat next to Sally. She held a tissue. Jack seemed to be using more than her. The Mayor held a book. He threw it to the wall. "Phew! Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the...look, I don't know what to do. I didn't read the book. It was really late. I'm only an elected official. I can't even make decisions by myself. Anyways...blah, blah, blah, Shock the Witch and Lloyd the Werewolf." He sighed. The two held hands. Barrel snuck to the last row. The Mayor looked upon the crowd, gripping the opening of his suit. His spider bit his finger but he slapped it, turning it back into a tie. "Anyways, if anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." He annouced. There was a silence. _There's my last chance!_ Barrel stood up with shakey hands. Everyone's eyes fell on him. Horrified looks from everyone in the room spread. "Shock! Don't say yes or exchange a single vow!" Barrel yelled. Her jaw opened very little, still not processing his words.

"Uhhh, Lloy- Lloyd isn't right for you. Lloyd has gone out with all your bridemaids!"

"It's true!" Jessica, Shock's lead bridemaid, exclaimed. Shock turned to Lloyd with a surprised look. A shocked look.

"I love you, Shock. I don't expect you to love me back. But, atleast, I'll have closure. I need to know if you love me, too."

Shock didn't reply. Silence fell upon the room. The smell of sorrow pervaded the room like a blinding fog. Barrel ran out the door in embarrassment.

-Fast Forward-

After running as far as he could, rain fell upon the young man. He sat on a fountain and took off his shoes. The pouring of water that fell from the fountain matched the thud noises of the pouring rain. Barrel sat on the edge and tried to pry off the wretched necktie that layed upon his neck. "No! I HATE TIES! I'VE ALWAYS HATED TIES!" He cried. Barrel fell back into the fountain and a big bucket that rested on top fell on his head. Tears streamed down his cheeks yet the presence of them matched the appearance of the liquid that fell from the sky. Barrel managed to rise from his shameful fall. Water leaked from his mouth and fell back to it's original place in the fountain. Yet, the ghoul didn't rest. He wrestled with his necktie. "Need some help with that, stranger?" A voice asked. Barrel pryed off the bucket from his head. Shock stood upon his eyesight.

"Yeah, lady." He smiled. There was no need for explanations. For, the words of their past seem to do all the talking. Shock trudged toward her cohort. She gripped the base of his tie and slid the cloth off his neck. As she pulled, she seemed to move closer and closer. The witch was only centimeters away from the ghoul's lips. Her breath of exhaustion was sent to his face. It only made him want her more. She pressed her lips against his. As the rain decended upon the newly found love of the Halloween creatures, the world seem to be still. The kiss seem to last forever. "Hey! Do you mind?" Shock snapped.

"Yeah! You heard the lady, reader!" Barrel yelled. SCRAM! You too, narrator!"

**And they lived terribly. Ever. After! The end. **

**P.S: My cousin, Cassy, is no longer writing stories. She gave me her account. It's all me now. MWAHAHAHAHAAA! Ahem! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
